


Family Matters

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Brothers, Trans Loki (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: When Thor was 23 years old, he met his brother for the first time.Prompt Wheel Spin: Thor/Loki, Human AU, Brothers to Lovers, Loki is Pregunte out of Wedlock (from the Thunderfrost Discord Server)





	Family Matters

When Thor was 23 years old, he met his brother for the first time.

It was his mother’s second  wedding. Thor clutched the arm of his mother gently as he led her down the aisle, assessing the small crowd assembled before the congregation.  His gaze landed with upon the altar, where Laufey stood. Thor bristled when his eyes landed on Loki and found the young man staring at him with scrutiny, green eyes shining from even this far away. In his sleek suit and tie, Loki looked fit to be a King.   Loki stared at him for a long moment, eyes sweeping from Thor’s head to toe in an instant, before his lips curled upward at the corners and he finally looked away. Thor let out a big sigh he’d not realized he was holding onto, and tried to ignore the way his heart was suddenly pounding in his chest.

Loki was different.  The very moment Thor laid eyes on him he found that he could not look away, as if Loki were a magnet and Thor’s eyes were made of lead.  After the service was ended and the reception began, Thor made a beeline for the table where the wedding party would be sitting, and waited patiently for Loki to join them.  His wish was granted only a few moments later, when Loki slid into the seat beside him and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“Friggason,” he said in a tempered drawl, “Would you care for a dance?”

Thor was instantly seduced by him.  Loki was strange and beautiful; delicate and sharp.  He spoke with an unusual cadence and bewitched Thor with his elegance and strength.  He took Thor onto the dance floor and led him in a quick yet simple waltz.

“I suppose that we are brothers, now,” Loki said with a little smirk and an awful leer.  Thor nearly choked on his tongue, and barked out an inelegant reply.

“A shame,” Loki said as he smoothed his hand down over Thor’s chest, his lips pressed into a tight line, “You would have been just my type.”

“Loki…”

“Loptr!” Laufey called, waving her hands in the air as she marched towards the dancing pair.  “There you are. We have been looking all over for you, you must come take some pictures with us…” she pulled Loki away from Thor, leaving him dazed and confused on the dancefloor.  Thor swallowed hard and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around to see if anybody had overheard his conversation with his step-brother. Thankfully, everybody seemed to be involved in their own conversations and merriment.  He walked back to his table and ordered a double shot of whiskey. He’d need a lot if he was to make it through this night.

The festivities did not come to an end until it was well after midnight, in the earliest hours of the morning when the sun was just beginning to rise over the treetops.  Thor sat on the balcony outside of the reception hall, sipping a glass of lemon water and thinking about the medical residency applications he still needed to submit before his graduation.  He almost missed it when Loki stepped out onto the balcony as well, still wearing his sleek tux and boutonniere from the night before. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a hand-rolled cigarette, and fumbled with the mechanism for a few moments before Thor finally stood and walked over to him.

“Loptr,” he said, thoughtfully.  Loki looked up, eyes narrowed suspiciously at his newly-made stepbrother.  Thor leaned against the balcony, looking out at the sunrise. “That is an odd name for a man.”

Loki was silent for a moment too long before he replied, “Because it is not.” He gave up on the lighter, and stuffed it and the cigarette back into his suit pants.  “It is my birth name. My mother often forgets that I’ve changed it when he’s had a few drinks.”

“Ah,” Thor said, as if he understood, though he really did not.  He looked at Loki through the corner of his eyes, and saw he was looking purposefully away from Thor.  He turned to fully face his brother, licking his lips. “Were you honest last night? Would you really want...”

Loki turned to face Thor, eyes sharp.  He looked Thor up and down and he smirked.  “Want you?” he asks. Thor’s cheeks turned red and Loki’s smirk became a grin.  He reached out and took Thor’s hand and lead him back into the reception hall. Thor’s heart pounded in his chest; this was so wrong, whatever it was, but still he wanted it so badly.  It didn’t even matter to him that Loki was technically his brother now, that they could ruin everything their parents had built if they did this. He wanted to know what Loki will do to him when they were finally alone.  

Loki took him through the reception hall where they’d danced the night before, through the dining hall, past the kitchens.  Finally he stopped when they were inside of a small, dimly lit hallway that connected the building’s lobby to the dining hall.  Inside there was a small leather couch, and Loki pulled Thor down onto it and kissed him. Thor grunted and threw his arms up, wrapped them around the back of Loki’s neck and held his body close.  They leaned closer to each other, eventually so that they were both lying on the couch with Loki’s body pressed against the cool leather, Thor’s body resting on top of him. They panted into each other’s mouths, and Thor groaned when he felt Loki’s slender fingers grabbing at his erection through his suit pants.

“Oh yes, definitely my type,” Loki whispered, lips wet from Thor’s kisses.  He laughed and leaned forward for another kiss, grinding his erection into the palm of Loki’s hand.  Loki wrapped his fingers around the length of him and squeezed, while using his other hand to quickly untuck Thor’s shirt and unbutton his slacks.

“What if somebody walks in?” Thor hissed, panic seizing him very suddenly.  Loki smiled wickedly.

“Then let’s make sure that they get a good show.”

Thor meant to say something important in response, like maybe: “Loki, stop,” or “slow down and think about this for a moment.”  But then Loki’s hand slipped into his trousers and all of the thoughts were vanquished from his mind. All of the air was punched from his lungs, and he instantly jerked his hips forward to push his erection into Loki’s palm.  He was a;ready leaking and slick on his cock. Loki smiled as he stroked him within his pants, smothering his moans with rushed and heated kisses.

“Loki,” he breathed, and moved his hands down Loki’s back to grip his buttocks.  He slipped his thumbs underneath the hem of his pants. He tugged them down, exposing Loki’s ass to the cool air.  Loki hissed and squirmed, smiling against Thor’s mouth when he felt his fingers venturing between his legs.

“Thor, oh my--”

He let out a soft whimper when Thor slipped two fingers into his cunny, the juices soaking his fingers immediately.  Loki’s mouth hung open and Thor captured his lips with another kiss. They rocked together, fingers working magic on each other’s bodies, until finally it all became too much- and just not enough.  Thor grunted and pushed Loki’s hands away, quickly stripping his pants away. Loki pushed him back, slipped out of his own pants and climbed onto Thor’s lap.

“Will you fuck me, Thor?” Loki breathed, his breath ghosting Thor’s neck. He leaned forward and licked Thor’s neck, nipping his skin.  Thor groaned and reached out to hold Loki’s hips. He pulled Loki onto his lap and used his thumb to seek out his clit; swollen and larger than he was used to, but sexy to Thor nonetheless.  He held his erection steady while Loki swung his legs over Thor’s hips and impaled himself on his brother’s prick. Thor hissed between his teeth and gripped Loki’s hips, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises.  

“Ohh,” Loki shook, his eyes slipping closed in bliss as he sank down onto Thor’s cock.  Thor wheezed beneath him, rotating his hips in little circles and looking up at Loki in wonder.

Like this, with his hair falling in curls around his shoulders and his mouth hanging open in pleasure, his cheeks flushed, sweat dripping from his forehead., Loki looked amazing.  Thor groaned and thrust his hips upward, jostling Loki’s body. He bounced with it, moaning softly.

They rocked together for a while, until Thor was panting and grunting with desperation.  Loki reached between his legs and rubbed his clit, moaning loudly as he came with a wet gush around Thor’s cock.  His cunt squeezed Thor’s erection and he groaned, cumming hotly between Loki’s legs with one final thrust. Loki sighed and closed his eyes, lashes fanning out across his cheeks in the most beautiful way.  Thor reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and smiled.

“I’m glad that we’re brothers, now,” he said with a grin.  Loki laughed and leaned down to kiss the corner of his lips.

“Me, too.”

They went on like this for a couple of months.  It was easy to hide from their parents; Laufey and Frigga had taken on a cruise for their honeymoon, and for an entire month they were off vacationing in the Atlantic.  Thor’s apartment was actually very close to Loki’s school, as they discovered, and they spent many nights per week in each other’s company. When their parents return, they decide to keep their relationship quiet, but still they see each other as frequently as possible.  

Thor is sitting on Loki’s couch, studying for the COMLEX.  He’d brought over Chinese food earlier, and let himself into the apartment when Loki didn’t answer his knocking.  Loki was usually home from school by this time, but Thor hadn’t called ahead, and he assumed that Loki had gone to a study hall or something and would be back soon enough.  He smiled when he heard the keys rattling in the door, and set aside his books on the coffee table.

“Father, you are reacting irrationally--” Loki’s face was red as he clutched the phone to his ear.  His startled when he saw Thor, nearly dropping his phone. He did drop his keys, and he kicked the front door to his apartment shut with a scowl.  “I’m not a child. You don’t need to lecture me about consequences.”

He stood in the doorway listening to his father shout through the phone, his eyes never leaving Thor’s face.  Loki looked like he’d been crying. “I won’t do that!” He shouted suddenly and his face turned bright red. He took his phone and threw it across the room, then turned and pounded his fist against the door.  Thor had never seen Loki so upset before. He quickly stood up and went to stand beside his brother.

“Loki,” he said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.  Loki pushed him away, his entire body quivering.

“Why are you here, Thor?” he snarled.

“I brought dinner home for us.  You said you were craving hot and sour soup.  I’d thought…,” he stopped himself and pulled away from Loki, who was still shaking, clearly distraught.  “I should go home. The food is on the kitchen table, if you’re hungry.”

“Wait” Loki said, and he reached out to grip Thor’s wrist before he could completely pull away.  His lips quivered. “Stay, please. In case my father calls again.” 

Thor breathed out a little sigh.  He nodded. “Sure. Of course I’ll stay.”  He took Loki and led him over to the couch, helping him sit down.  Then he went and collected some plates and the food from the kitchen, and brought it back to Loki in the living room.  He was watching Law and Order when he came back, and Thor settled in beside him comfortably.

“I’m pregnant, Thor,” Loki said, and Thor choked on his lo mein.  He stared at Loki in shock, until finally Loki sighed and looked away.  “My birth control failed. My doctor said that it…  _ happens _ sometimes, even with all the testosterone and hormone regulators.  I’m already six weeks along. That’s what my father was shouting at me about.”

Thor’s breath got stuck in his throat.  If Loki was pregnant with his child, then… “Why was your father so angry?  This isn’t a bad thing.”

Loki’s eyes went wide and he glared at Thor.  He punched him in his side, “Of course it’s a bad thing, you oaf!  I’m a  _ man _ .  I shouldn’t be… I can’t…”

“Loki, whatever you do from this point forward, know that you have my support.  I love you, Lo.”

Loki sniffed.  “I love you too, Thor.  My father wants me to…,” he shivered, “to get rid of it.  But I can’t do that. I could never throw away my family,” he wiped his eyes, and leaned his head against Thor’s shoulder.  Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed him on the temple of his head. Loki closed his eyes and sighed. The corners of his lips twitched upward ever so slightly.  He was going to have a family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts! I would really appreciate any feedback <3
> 
> If you'd like to join my Thorki discord: https://discord.gg/GUSGWtK


End file.
